


In My Arms

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Rainbow Bridge Remembrance Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eggsy is on a milk-run mission in Germany when he gets the call he's been dreading for the past 13 years





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my National days series, not related to the first except that they're both Kingsman.
> 
> This one is for Rainbow Bridge Remembrance Day: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/rainbow-bridge-remembrance-day-august-28/

The mission is boring. Eggsy contemplates this, thinking about how the life of a super spy isn’t as glamorous as the films make out to be. James Bond never had to sit in the same cafe for a week at a time to _maybe_ get a glimpse at the man he’d been tracking for the past month.

“Eggsy,” Merlin’s voice on the line is brisk and Eggsy instantly freezes, covering it with the newspaper he’d been looking through. “Make your way to the extraction point, we need you back home.”

“What happened?” Eggsy asks, immediately standing, leaving the money on the table and rushing out of the cafe. “Is it Harry?”

“No,” Harry said, causing Eggsy to let out a short breath as he makes his way down the street. “It’s JB.”

Eggsy knew this was going to come, eventually, that doesn’t make it any easier, especially when he’s in Germany when JB really needs him. “How long does he have?” 

“Maybe a week,” Harry answers. “He’s holding on.”

“I knew I shouldn’t have taken this mission,” Eggsy curses under his breath.

“He was fine this morning,” Harry soothes. “There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I’ll be home as soon as I can,” Eggsy says, reaching the extraction point.

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Eggsy goes immediately home as soon as he gets back to England, bypassing even taking off his jacket to go to JB’s dog bed in the sitting room.

“Hey bruv,” Eggsy says quietly, scooping the dog up and holding him against his chest. “‘Arry told me you weren’t doin’ so well.”

JB’s tail thumps sluggishly, nuzzling as slowly into Eggsy’s hold.

“It’s okay,” Eggsy murmurs, unconsciously rocking JB like he used to Daisy when she was little. “I’m here now bruv. You can let go now.”

JB whined, the noise low and pained.

“I know bruv,” Eggsy says. “I’ll be here with you, until the end.”

* * *

JB doesn’t make it through the night. Eggsy feels the second JB stops breathing, and as soon as he does, the tears start to fall.

Harry, sitting on the couch next to Eggsy, his arm wrapped around the younger man’s shoulders, pulls him closer, not saying a word and just letting the other man grieve.

* * *

Eggsy doesn’t get JB stuffed, instead burying him in the back garden, near the rose bush he always liked to do his business on, but the dog tags already around his neck are soon joined by JB’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own
> 
> Apparently I decided to do some more, let me know if you guys actually want to see any specific national day or if I'm just shouting into the void here


End file.
